nikki ikky
by HappyNoddleGirl666
Summary: summary inside but I must warn you, it's a anti mary sue fic! oh no here come the flaming! This is for me and all the other anti-sue writers out there!


Long brown curls toped by a white beret flowed in the wind as young Nikki Cockswell strode though the school cafeteria, looking for her boyfriend. She noticed people staring at her. Red faced guys were drooling at the sight of her beauty and girls were glaring at her with jealousy because they could never be as beautiful as her. At least thats what her big ego and clowdy mind led her to believe. The kids were only staring because they wondered why such an older girl would be doing in the forth grade lunch room.

She felt so confident in her short, blue blazer over a black turtle neck, white Jean mini skirt and black high healed boots. Gray stockings came up to her soft, supple thighs. In her white gloved hands, she held the leash to her adorable little pug's golden collar. That was another reason why everyone was staring at her. Dogs were strictly forbidden on school grounds.

She smiled brightly when she saw a table full of boys."Hey Tweeky-kins!" She said, waving to her supposed boyfriend. All the forth grade boys stared at her. "Gah!" Tweek sat at the head of the table, next to Craig and across from Stan. Nikki stood next to him, smiling at him cheek to cheek. "W-what do you want!" He shrieked. She just giggled excitedly, bent down and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Tweek screamed in fear, trying to brake himself free from her hold.

"Tweek, who is this, Your sister?" Asked Craig, eyeing the strange girl. Reluctantly, Nikki let go of Tweek and stood up straight. She cleared her throat. "How rude of me." She said."I'm Nikki. Nikki Cockswell. I'm Tweek's girlfriend. She held out her hand to Craig, allowing him the honor of kissing her dainty little hand.

"Girlfriend?" Craigs jaw dropped.

"G-Girlfriend?" Tweek choked out. He was drinking his coffee, trying to calm himself down while she introduced herself.

"Yeah! Me and Tweek are _so _in love!" She squealed. The whole table was quite.

"Um, don't you think he's a little..._young_ for you?" Stan asked, still a little shocked. Nikki shook her head. "Nope! I'm the same age as you guys!" As soon as she said that all the guys where staring at her body. Large breast poked out from under her turtle neck and blazer. Round hips held up her jean skirt. She was standing on her long, dancer like legs. Yeah, she could _totally_ pass for a nine year old girl.

"Riiiight." Stan said skeptically.

"Wait, Wait, Wait," Craig got every bodies attention."Let me get this straight, you and Tweek are _dating_?" He asked Nikki. He was still trying to piece this all together in his mind.

"Yes!" Said Nikki.

"No!" Cried Tweek.

Everyone looked at Tweek. People from the other end of the table and the other tables around them, where looking over at him. He didn't think he said that so loud.

Nikki's clear, dark violet almost red eyes filled with tears. She let out a loud sob and covered her mouth."Who could you say that!" She bellowed. Falling to her knees, she cried hysterically with her head on the edge of the table. Her little dog was barking angrily at Tweek.

The entire cafeteria was silently staring at them. The only sounds were Nikki's cries and the tiny dogs barks.

"Oh man!" Tweek yelled, covering his ears."I can't take it! This is way to much pressure!" He got up an ran out of the cafeteria. Craig followed him, calling after him. Clyde and token soon got up and followed them. While Tweek was getting up, He unintentionally stepped on the poor dogs tiny little paw, making in cry out and run away.

"Mr. Fluffikins!" Nikki Cried when she noticed her dog was gone. That just made her bellow more. With her tears, black eyeliner was dripping down her thin, pretty face.

"Why? Why? First Tweek leaves me and now my dear Mr. Fluffikins too!" The boys around her awkwardly watch her cry.

"Goddamn this bitch is ruining our lunch!" Cartman groaned from the middle on the table. Butters, who was sitting next to him nodded in agreement."Well gosh fellas, I-I think this girl is well, you know, Crazy!" He stuttered, knocking his knuckles together.

Nikki picked her head up and glared at Butters."You think I'm crazy!" She screamed, making all the boys flinch. She looked kind of scary now with her hair was all messed up and smeared make up dripping down her face. She still somehow look beautiful even though she was a wreck. "Tweek loves me! I love him! We love each other! We're married and we have seven kids!"

One by one the boys started to get up and walk away from the table while she was ranting about how she and Tweek live in a mansion and have their own coffee corporation called Twikki.

Two security guards burst into the cafeteria, ran over to Nikki, grabbed her and dragged her out of the school. After what happened today, it was a sure thing this creepy pedophile was going to the nut house and locked in a cell next to Scott Tenorman and the Super Nanny.

**This anti-Mary sue story is dedicated to all the flaming marysue writers. This is to show you how it feels to be flamed and have stories written about you just because you want to express your hate with the world and make fun of something you don't like. Don't go around just looking for something they don't agree with just so they can flame it.**

**It also pisses me off how these poser flaming assholes feel as though they have all right to harshly insult the writer by calling them names and leaving rude comments that have nothing to do with anything that there are arguing about.**

**here's an example: "UM LIKE I DON'T LIKE THIS! ME AND CRAIG ARE LIKE SO IN LOVE AND NOTHING YOU DO OR SAY CAN CHANGE THAT! YOUR A FAT STUPID, UGLY, SLUTTY, WHORE BECAUSE I DISAGREE WITH WHAT YOUR TRYING TO SAY!"**

**Seriously, they act as if the story was just constant insults directed only to them, not a story about Mary sue hating, like we're only trying to hurt people. GOD! All us anti-Mary sue writers are trying to say is that we don't like it when these way to perfect oc's are thrown into our fandom. We're not asking you to stop or anything, we just want to express how much we hate it. It's nothing personal, really.**

**So go ahead and flame all you want posers! IT'S FREEDOM OF SPEECH! DEAL WITH IT!**


End file.
